Wake up to Smell the Daisies
by TGyamiBakura
Summary: KuroFai flangst! Fai wants to annoy Kurotan but Kurotan is acting very strange and it unnerves our blonde magician friend more than he anticipated. Temporary Kuro OOC. Contain's a little bit of spoilers for the events during CH. 125. Read and reveiw PLZ


**Wake up and Smell the Daisies**

**TgyamiBakura**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE**

**Woooss 2 fanfics in 3 days ne? Too bad Eternal Loyalty didn't get much readers yet. It's weird, it's one of my better ones. Maybe people just don't like people who try to write about Fai's past? Ah well. It's really good to me. I really want to write more about it but if people don't like it then I don't see why...Hopefully they'll like this one. It's a oneshot and it's kinda fluffy but quickly turns angsty. Happy ending though. **

**Pairing: kurofai**

Fai jumped in delight when he woke up that morning. New mornings meant time to figure out ways to annoy Kurogane! The magician's new favorite hobby. Fai stopped. He first had to make a new plan. Yesterday he made every meal based on sweets.

"Hmmm...Kuro-chan is still sleeping...Oh I know!" Fai leaped out of bed and ran to the door, opening it, but then stopped.

"Oops! Silly me, I almost forgot to put on clothes!" Fai giggled to himself and dressed

With a new basket of daisies, Fai crept stealthily into Kurogane's bedroom. He was trying his hardest not to giggle. He took the flowers and placed them all around the sleeping ninja on his bed. "hehe Kuro-wanko is going to smell very pretty when he wakes up," Then an idea struck him. What better way to wake him up than to do it himself. He slowly crawled onto the bed, careful not to make too much commotion, he forced the covers off.

"Ohayo Kuro-tan!!" Kurogane slowly got up. He glanced at the daisies. Here it comes...this is the moment. He wondered if Kurogane was awake enough to chase him.

"Ohayo Fai. It's early isn't it?" Fai looked bewildered as the ninja patted his head and proceeded to slowly get out of bed. He picked up a daisy and smelled it.

"Mmm, did you pick these," Fai twitched and nodded apprehensively. There was something terribly wrong here.

"A..Aren't you angry?"

"Should I be?" Fai arched his eyebrow, dumbstruck. This was not right at all.

"Well I came into your room, not asking for permission first...then I put sweet smelling flowers all around you and wake you up at 5:00 am. ...usually you would be chasing me all around the house by now," Kurogane shrugged.

"I wanted to get up early today anyways...and I like daisies. Thanks," It took all of Fai's willpower not to have a heart attack. He jumped as Kurogane tried to get up. He put his hand on his forehead.

"Are you sick Kuro-chi??"

"I'm fine," Fai was confused. This was not Kurogane. Kurogane was never so kind about ANYTHING...especially if it involved Fai.

"You're acting strange," Kurogane got up and put on a shirt smelling the daisy once again. Fai watched in horror at this person that definitely wasn't Kurogane. He couldnt' help but watch him dress either. His black button up shirt sliding across his tanned skin.

"I'm concerned about you, you're not acting normal yourself," Fai twitched again. Kurogane? Concerned..._about him??_

"How can I act normal... I don't understand..." Kurogane turned to him after he did his last button, the shirt not entirely buttoned, revealing his toned chest.

"Well.." Fai distinctly saw a blush. _A blush??_ "I was kind of hoping that you would make breakfast today...you cook so well...I..." Fai covered his ears.

"No no no no! Don't compliment me! Somethings wrong. Kuro-chan is never ever nice to me, but today you haven't yelled at me once or called me stupid or dumb or annoying," Kurogane frowned.

"You like it when I act that way?" Fai looked up desperately.

"Yes! I mean...well...not really...but this isn't my Kuro...The Kurogane I like best is the one with passion and arrogance... I don't know how to explain it..."

"Fai..."

"Mage...idiot...all the names you call me, never Fai...my heart jumps when you say it like that," Fai felt tears well into his eyes. "You can't act like this...you hate me." Fai felt himself shudder. Why was he getting so emotional. He flinched when he felt the weight of the other join him on the bed. He felt his hand being taken by the other. "Please.."

"Oi..." Fai looked up. "I'm sorry," Fai felt confusion cloud his heart again.

"Sorry?"

"Well...I always get so annoyed from you that I can't take it...I couldn't figure out how to make you stop. I thought since force wasn't doing it I would try the nice approach. I thought...that maybe you would like that,"

"It...reminded me of Ashura...everything you did. He hurt me...he loved me so much. After what I did...I promised myself to never love anybody...I accidentally fell in love with you...that's why I want you to hate me...I need you to remind me everyday that I'm not supposed to love. It's my punishment," Kurogane's eyes widened.

"Hey..." Fai's hand subconsiously met the patch on his nonexistant eye.

"After what you did...I was so angry with you. You weren't supposed to care...I thought you hated me. All I have left is the cold attitude you show me..." he chuckled coldly. "But it appears that I have fallen in love with that too hasn't it? I really am a fool..." Fai jumped back when he looked up and Kurogane was a mere centimeter from his face, studying him.

"Idiot, is an understatement for you." Fai looked surprised. "You've found a way to take masochism to a whole new level,"

"Eh?"

"You refuse to fall in love, which is something you've wanted dearly...then you love it when I'm angry at you, but you hate the fact that you love it...Then when I'm nice to you, you're pissed because that's what you love but you still want me to act like I hate you. You have to be the most annoying person in the world. It's like rocket science trying to understand what goes on in your head" Fai smiled.

"I have a hard time understanding it myself,"

"The reason why you don't want to fall in love...is because you don't want to get hurt?" Fai shook his head.

"No...the reason is that I don't want to hurt the other person," Kurogane frowned.

"Well what if the person was in pain...because you weren't with them? Then wouldn't you be doing exactly what you were trying to avoid?" Fai smirked.

"It's selfish...but if the person was hurt then it wouldn't be my fault because I didn't involve myself with them..."

"But what you don't want is for the person you love to be hurt."

"But I'm not supposed to love them,"

"But you already fell in love with me didn't you! It's a contradiction to what you say because if you don't love me I'll be hurt--" Kurogane clasped his hands on his mouth, blushing furiously. Fai was taken aback. He didn't know how to respond to this. Did...Kurogane really love him?

"Kuro..."

"Forget it..." He got up and and walked to the door, hesitating only a moment before walking out. Fai tried to deny the fact that he loved Kurogane. But if he didn't...what was this pain in his chest. He thought back to the sad look on the ninja's face. The familiar feeling of loneliness was immediately washed over him...why couldn't he just suffer?

Then again...what if...he didn't need to suffer? Maybe this time would be different. Was it selfish to think that way? He knew the pain he could possibly cause. He felt the patch again. Then again...Kurogane was already bearing a huge weight. The whole reason he was alive was because of that man. In a relationship a couple shared everything...happiness...joy, pain and sorrow. Fai smiled. Kurogane was always there for him, maybe it was time for him to return it.

Kurogane swung his sword feircely at the air.

"Stupid magician...stupid stupid stupid," Kurogane frowned. Fai made him say all those embarrassing things. He was probably somewhere laughing about it with the white manjuu thing. Why did Kurogane have to feel this way? He didn't even like the idiot. He was loud, annoying and lazy. Even though he wouldn't say anything about himself...Kurogane still felt that he was the only person in the universe he could trust aside from Tomoyo-hime. He sighed again. It hurt him...for some reason. Feelings like this were new to him. Why did he care about such an annoying person? "Fai..."

"Yes Kuro-sama?" Kurogane jumped and looked behind him. There he was standing there in all his Fai glory. His blonde hair was flowing in the wind and his eyes were gazing beautifully at him. He realized he was staring and quickly looked away.

"Leave me alone,"

"Aww Kuro-tan, that's not very nice. I came all the way out her to see you."

"Tch...like I care," Kurogane froze when he felt lanky arms encircling around his middle, the warmth of the blonde's body transferring to his.

"I'm sorry. I love you very much Kurogane. It's time I let myself see that." Kurogane's heart raced. Fai's voice...it sounded so sincere. How could he know that Fai was being serious though...after all the mistrust he showed him?

"What makes you decide this all of a sudden?"

"Kurogane's very smart isn't he? Everything that you said to me...It made me think. I want Kurogane to be happy...If I continue to act the way I had been you won't be happy. Also I won't pester you so much will I?"

"You keep saying my name,"

"It's cause you want me to though...isn't it?" Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"What...you call me is your business...i'm sure that any name that you call me doesn't hurt me," Kurogane looked away avoiding the curious gaze. He noticed Fai's mouth turn into a smirk.

"You like it don't you?" He said evilly. Kurogane jumped back.

"I don't!! God where do you get these idiotic ideas?!" Fai smiled brightly and embraced Kurogane tightly.

"Fine, I'll still tease you...but I'll use your real name from time to time mkay?"

"Whatever! Get off of me!" Kurogane couldn't believe the mage was taking advantage of him like this. Nonetheless...he didn't regret it. Kurogane didn't want Fai to let go...he knew that Fai knew that. He put his hand on top of the wizard's head and leaned slightly into the embrace.

"What does Kurogane want?" Kurogane took hold of the smaller man's face and tilted it up to look at him.

"Let me live for you," Their faces were a mere 2 inches apart. Fai smiled, his eye glistening.

"Yuuko says that to give something...you need an equal price. I'll only allow that...if you let me live for you as well okay?" Kurogane smiled.

"Idiot," Kurogane closed the gap between them, letting their lips join. He felt Fai gasp beneath him, obviously not expecting a kiss so soon. Kurogane felt a twinge of evilness in his heart. He pushed Fai against the tree next to them.

"Kuro-tan..."

"Shut up," This was worth it. Seeing Fai in this state was overly amusing. Kurogane pressed his lips tightly to Fai's again. He heard the blonde moan.

"Nnn Kurogane...wai—mmfg," Kurogane shoved his tongue inside and held Fai tighter, exploring every part of his mouth. He felt delicate fingers slowly entwine in his hair. Hesitantly, Fai started to respond back. After they kissed for a few minutes Kurogane let go looking at Fai's flustered face

"I want a cheese ommelette and hashbrowns, get on it,"

"Uh! Kuro-chi! It's more polite if you ask,"

"Wasn't going for politeness mage," Kurogane said nonchalantly as he started walking back to the house. Fai huffed and followed him.

"So mean,"

"So mean indeed!" Said a cute voice followed by Mokona jumping out of the tree. Fai blushed.

"Mokona saw?"

"Yup yup! Kurogane and Fai are love love!!" All the way back to the house mokona was busy with chanting "love love" and singing songs like "Kuro and Fai leaning on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" which made both the ninja and the mage blush very deeply.

**Well that's it! Sucky ending...oh well. read and review PUH-LEeeez! **


End file.
